Optically active samples of the four isomeric 3-phenyl-1,2-dihydroxycyclohexanes have been prepared and their absolute stereochemistry established by oxidation to 2-phenyladipic acid of known absolute stereochemistry. Two of the alcohols were prepared by chiral reduction of cis 2-acetoxy-6-phenylcyclohexanone while the other two compounds were prepared from 3(R)-phenylcyclohexene. We have measured and compared the signs of the cd spectra for the 1La transition (approximately 220 nm) of these compounds with that predicted by the "quadrant rule" suggested by Price and Verbit. The signs of the cd curves of each isomer was correctly predicted, thus strengthening the limit experimental basis of the rule. The proton and 13C nmr spectra of these compounds were measured, resonances assigned and this information used to determine the conformation present in solution.